I wont be your knight
by disenchantedlife
Summary: luluxzaku as kids. Need opinions. Should I continue or just leave it here? I thought this was cute. title isn't what it seams. M for later chapters maybe..  DROPPED - SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!!!!**

**Slight spoiler alert for Code Geass Novel stage 1.**

**--- ---**

This is a story from the past.

"Hey, Lelouch. Is there something you want to be when you grow up?"

"You're an idiot as always. I'm the prince of Britannia. So when I'm older, I'm going to be the prince."

"Is being a prince a job?"

"Huh? I don't know. I don't think it's really a job..."

"Oh, so you'd be unemployed."

"How rude. So, do you have any plans for the future, Suzaku?"

"Huh? Me? Hmm. I guess I could be a military man like Tohdoh-sensei, but..."

"But?"

"I thought I could be a barber too. I like playing with other people's hair."

"I'm not going to let you cut Nunnally's hair."

"But I'm better at it."

"Besides, you're using your skills all wrong. If you're going to make use of something, make use of your ridiculously large amount of energy."

"Can I get mad now?"

"Or, if you want, I can make you my knight."

"No way. It's that system where I pledge eternal loyalty or something, right? I don't want to be your subordinate."

And then...

The boy with the black hair thinks something.

And smiles.

Like he is really happy from the bottom of his heart.

"What is it?"

"Hee hee...Yeah, that's true. I won't make you my knight."

"I said I wouldn't do it even if you ask me to."

"Yeah. A knight isn't a friend. So you don't qualify."

"...Knights also can't be boyfriends."

"..."

"...Hey, I noticed that Nunnally's hair is getting really long again."

"I told you that you can't cut it."

"Just a little, please?"

This was truly a long time ago...

--- ---

**Tell me. Should I continue this into....lets say....lemon...? ;)**

**Heehee...Well, I've had a lot to do with school work, essays and tests and blah blah blah. No personal time to take interest in my hobby of writing OR reading.**

**Well, incase no one has read the Code Geass novels. This is from the 2nd book, titled: Code Geass Lelouch of the Rebellion. Stage -1- Shadow.**

**It's pretty close to the end of the book...Sorry if I spoiled anything for anyone :( really...But I couldn't help myself with this. I had to include what I did (the boyfriend thing) That's the ONLY thing I changed :P heehee.**

**OH EM GEE!!! Did anyone else hear that there IS going to be a season 3?!!?!??!?!**


	2. Chapter 2

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!**

**Please review with opinions about if I should continue with them growing up a bit and doing something more... well... you'll see -wink wink-**

Lelouch sighed and walked with his best friend, Suzaku Kururugi, across a large field of sunflowers.

"Where exactly are we headed?" he sighed, dragging his feet as they walked up a small hill into a grove of wild flowers.

"I don't know. I thought you knew!" Suzaku ran ahead and spun around, falling backwards into the flowers with a soft thud.

The young Britannian prince frowned and sat beside his friend. "Why are we here?"

"What's with all of the questions? You're so nosy..." Suzaku teased.

"Nosy? How rude...At least I'm not stupid."

"Is that the best insult you can come up with?" Suzaku laughed and shoved over the prince, pinning him to the ground.

"What are you doing!" he squirmed and tried to remove the heavier boy off of him. "Get off!"

"Make me!"

"I'll scream."

"No you wont."

"Yeah, I will. Loudly too."

"No you wont, you're not that obnoxious." Suzaku tightened his grip.

"Wanna bet?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow, smirked, then opened his mouth and began to scream loudly.

"Shut up!" Suzaku tried to cover Lelouch's mouth with his hands but failed. "I said shut up!" he lowered his mouth and pressed it against Lelouch's, finally silencing him.

Their eyes locked and grew wide, before finally closing. Their lips worked together in slow motions, breaking apart gently before reconnecting, time after time. The younger Japanese boy removed his grip on his princes arms, to pull him closer to himself, intensifying their kiss. The raven haired boy snaked his hands up and tangled his fingers into Suzaku's hair. After what felt like an eternity, but only wound up being around ten seconds, they broke apart gasping for air.

"I'm...g-gonna scream again."

"Okay..." Lelouch's lips pressed to Suzaku's once again.

At the same time, they began to giggle together and sat up. "That was weird..." Lelouch sighed and wiped away some tears.

"Yeah..." Suzaku paused and watched the clouds overhead. "What do you think it'd be like if we got married?"

"Married? We can't do that, we're both boys..." Lelouch raised an eyebrow.

"Oh well just think about it!" Suzaku closed his eyes and thought out loud to Lelouch. "We'd live in a huge place, just us..."

"And Nunnally."

"Yeah, her too...But we'd have so much money she'd be able to see and walk again so she could care for herself while you and I raise our children."

"Our children? You plan to marry me then adopt kids?"

"No, I plan to marry you and then you will give birth to them." Suzaku giggled.

"Why am I the girl anyways? I want a say in this!" Lelouch frowned and shoved his friend so he would open his eyes. "I don't want to be a girl and I don't want kids. There would be no time for...personal matters, with children around."

"What type of personal matters?" Suzaku raised an eyebrow and sat up, looking the prince in his beautiful amethyst eyes.

"You know..." he whispered, "...Sex..."

The young Japanese's boy blushed deeply, feeling his ears get hot at the mention of the word. "We'd be too young...besides, like you said before...We're boys."

"Boys can have sex."

"No they can't."

"Yes they can! My brother told me so!"

"Prove it." Suzaku stuck his tongue out.

"Don't underestimate me, Kururugi."

"What ever." Suzaku got up and sprinted off toward the woods.

"Come back!" Lelouch stumbled as he got up, feeling that his bottom had gone numb from sitting on the hard ground. "Ow, ow, ow..."

The older of the two walked into the woods, finding himself lost. "Great, just great..." he frowned and walked up to the only building within the area. It appeared to be abandoned, but any animal could have taken residence in it, or, any boy. "Suzaku, are you in here? This isn't funny anymore...I want to go home."

"Boo!" the brunette jumped down from the rafters and yelled.

"Ah!" Lelouch screamed and fell backwards onto a nearby couch, causing a plume of dust to extend from the couch. "Don't you ever dare do that again!" tears rose in his eyes, gently spilling over his lower lids and down his now dust covered cheeks.

"Hey, I'm sorry. D-don't cry." Suzaku walked over to Lelouch and wiped his tears away. "I didn't mean it, I was just messing with you..."

"That's not the point! Who knows what's in this couch? It's filthy and now my outfit is dirty and what if you were some wild animal or crazy person? Though it's not to say that you don't already act that way but..." he sobbed and held his face into his hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, Lulu! Please stop crying!" Suzaku sat on the dusty couch and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, pulling him closer to himself.

Lelouch stopped sobbing and looked at the dust that was now covering both of them. Suzaku had dirty streaks of wet tears down his face from his own crying. Lelouch felt proud that he had caused the Japanese boy to cry, but also felt very awkward for the both of them crying over something so stupid.

"There's running water here...I used to play here a lot...If you don't want to go back all dirty like that then you can wash up in the bath."

"N-no...It's just my clothes..." Lelouch frowned.

"Maybe if we shake them out? Take them off." Suzaku ran his hands under his friends shirt, removing it over his head.

"Ah..." Lelouch blushed and shuddered.

Suzaku let his eye wander, admiring the pale, slim body before him. Suzaku had hardly ever noticed Lelouch's body before, but today something was different. "Oh..." he admired the way Lelouch's small pink nipples perked up when the cold air touched his body. "Lelouch..." Suzaku instinctively forced himself on top of the smaller boy, devouring his left nipple while toying with the other.

"St-stop!"

"Mmm..." Suzaku licked his tongue across Lelouch's chest, stopping at his neck and gently sucking.

"Stop..." he whispered and closed his eyes, slowly submitting to his younger friend.

"I feel funny." Suzaku pressed his hips against Lelouch's leg. Lelouch could feel the small bulge on his leg.

"Oh, you're hard..." Lelouch pulled Suzaku's shirt off and smiled. "Have you ever been hard before?"

Suzaku blushed and sat on the couch beside his friend. "Yes...But I've never felt...really good like this..."

"Want me to help you with it?" Lelouch got on his knees in front of the couch and smiled. "My brother said that when girls suck on a guys, uhm...parts, it feels really good... I don't see why I can't try."

"What?"

"Shut up and undo your pants." Suzaku nodded and undid his pants, slowly pulling his cock out. Lelouch smirked and took the member into his mouth. He cringed at the taste and pulled away.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's just...bitter." he went back in for more and tried to get used to the new taste. He bobbed his head back and forth, wiggling his tongue on the length.

Suzaku moaned and watched his young friend enjoy himself while sucking on his erection. "Lulu.." he gasped and thrust his hips upward.

The young Brit choked and pulled back, coughing. "Don't do that!"

"S-sorry!" Suzaku blushed and watched as Lelouch held his hips down on the couch, continuing what he had begun. Suzaku groaned quietly and closed his eyes, "Faster, Lulu..."

The prince moved faster, licking his tongue around before devouring the entire length. It wasn't much to take it, but to Lelouch it felt huge. Suzaku began gasping as his friend kept sucking him off on a dusty old couch.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku gasped and held his friends head in place with his hands, shooting long strings of come down his throat.

Lelouch whined in protest and tried to pull away but was still held while Suzaku came down from his orgasm. He had no choice but the swallow the salty liquid that was burning his throat. Suzaku finally released his grip on the Brit and relaxed on the couch, panting. The raven pulled away and wiped his mouth, tears rushing down his face again.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I thought-" Suzaku panicked when his friend began crying again. He wondered if he hurt the boy. "I'm sorry." he dropped down and pulled him into a hug. "What did I do...?" he was very confused and couldn't quite figure out what he'd done wrong.

"You held me down on you...I couldn't breathe!" Lelouch lowered his voice to a whisper. "Don't do it again..."

"I'm really sorry, I just-"

"Shh..." Lelouch kissed him. "You apologize too much. It gets annoying." he smiled and stood up, pulling Suzaku to his feet. "I want to leave now."

"What about you?" Suzaku looked down, seeing that his friend no longer was hard.

"Next time."

"We get to do it again?" Suzaku shouted as they left the building.

"Shut up!" Lelouch blushed furiously and turned away. "You're an idiot.." he stormed off ahead of Suzaku and out of the woods.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"What do we get to do next time...?" Suzaku giggled and wrapped his arms around Lelouch from behind.

"Nothing if you keep bugging me!"

Suzaku laughed and gripped Lelouch's hand, walking him back to their home.

– –

**OMG sorry this took so long...I didn't really forget as much as I got busy with other things... dot dot dot...**

**and I have several other stories going …. plus not to mention school work now … and trying to fix my broken car … WOO haha...**

**Should I...continue...? Grow up a bit with them and have them do something more...smexi? Hehehehe Please, give me your opinions!**


End file.
